Sensational Evening
by haruna.chi
Summary: A Clemi Romance under the cool breeze of the wind that evening. Read it so you'll know. :)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this magical couple.

Note: To picture the characters out: Clef's face is in the anime form but he looks taller just like in the OVA form. Umi, she's in her anime form with her long sky blue hair... SHE'S SOOOOO BEAUTIFUL! THERE! HAVE FUN MY DEAR CLEMI FANS!

Doors were shut closed, locked as they entered the room. Clef's magical room.

It was wide, dark and cold breeze went inside as the window were left opened. They could only see a little of the moon's light, creating a shadow of the flowing curtains. Umi went closer to it, opening the doors to the balcony and stayed there.

Clef switched the lights on with just a snap of his fingers. Only little lights were lighten up, making the room dim a little. She approached Umi slowly in his balcony.

Clef reached his hand to her shoulders making its way down to her waist and pressed himself to hers and hugged her tenderly.

"Oh Clef...-"

"Beautiful view isn't it, my darling?" Clef said as he was kissing her neck.

"Oh, Clef that tickles! Stop it!" Umi giggled touching his hand in grip to her waist.

Clef stop it and both of the stared outside to the beautiful view of the night. Wind blew smoothly towards the sweet couple giving their body chills for a moment.

"It's quite chilly, Umi. Let's go inside then and rest." said Clef in a low tuned voice.

"Okay." Umi sighed.

Umi went inside first followed by Clef. They just left the doors of the balcony open to let the wind in. Inside the room, Umi sat directly on Clef's bed looking at the Mage making his way to her. Clef sat beside her touching her cheeks and said "What's the matter, Umi?"

"Nothing. I'm just so tired. The training drained all of my energy and I wished to rest now." she said.

"Yeah. I could see it all from you. I am also tired looking out for you. You're so weak! You nedd to push more of your limits." said Clef in a nicely manner.

"Weak you say?!" Umi turned away from him.

"I'm just joking!" Clef laughed a little.

He grabbed Umi's chin making her look at him and kissed her lips directly.

"Mmmf...!- Madoshi-san!" she pushed her face away from him and was shocked looking at him.

Clef lowered his hand down to her shoulders and said "Do you want not to do this?"

"Of course... I-I want." Umi sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry. You were tired I forgot. Let's just sleep then."

"No! I... You started it! Y-you must finish this! You turned me on!" Umi exclaimed.

Clef looked at Umi smiling and then, Umi grabbed his face using her both hands and kissed him passionately.

Clef kissed her more pressing his lips against hers. He sucked her lower lip and made Umi moaned.

"Aaah... You're good! Kiss me more, Clef!"

He slowly kissing her neck and his hand made to Umi's clothes and slowly unbuttoned her and undressed her. They made each other slowly down lying to the bed and continued kissing and feeling each other. Clef pulled Umi's skirt and threw it on the floor.

There it was, Umi on her underwear alone. She gasped. "Hey, wait a second! Undress yourself, too!"

"I'm sorry. I got too carried away!" Clef said. Clef then undressed himself. Now they both on their unerwear.

Umi pulled Clef to her allowing her to kiss her neck more. Clef slid his hands behind her and unhooked her bra. Umi pulled the strap and threw it on the floor.

Clef suddenly pushed himself away from her. He stared at her bare breasts for a second.

"Stop staring at them like that! It gets me embarrassed! They're not that big as you want. I'm sorry to disappoint you!." Umi pulled her hands and crossed it both to hider her breasts.

"No! They're... they're beautiful Umi. I'm just appreciating it." Clef pulled Umi's hand away from her breasts. Umi then slid her hands to Clef's back.

"Can I? Umi...?" said the Mage as he was staring at Umi's eyes.

Umi suddenly pulled him to her allowing him to kiss it, touching it, feeling it, fondle it with his own hands. Umi moaned. Her body was sweating a lot. That sensation made Umi felt good.

The Mage then starting to lower his body making his way down to her stomach, kissing it, licking it and made Umi pressing him against her body more and made her hips move up and slowly down, twitching her body, feeling again the very very hot sensation.

From her stomach, Clef made his hand down to her underwear and pulled it slowly.

Umi gasped making her hand covering her face. "Go up here, Clef! I don't want you to stare at them again just like what you did to my breast."

Clef obeyed Umi. Looking at her and said "You're so cute when you're weak and embarrassed. Your body is beautiful, Umi."

"I know." They both giggled a little.

"May I?" said the Mage.

"You may." the Magic Knight said pleasantly holding the Mage, wrapping her hands around his neck.

Clef hold Umi's hips and slowly sliding his hands down to her thighs caressing it. He kissed her lips more passionately as he was doing that.

Clef slowly undressed his underwear fully and now, making his way in to hers. Umi wrapped her legs to Clef's body. Her hand was still on Clef's neck and the other on her way sliding to his lavender hair.

They both moaned loudly as it went totally inside hers. They both secreting sweat a lot. It made Umi's hair wet.

It was totally sex! A hot sensational burning sex!

They both enjoyed it a lot. They both cuddled each others and rest after.

"That was fun, Clef!" Umi said smilingly.

"I had fun too. You made me weak." Clef said. Cuddling to her touching her bare waist.

Umi then reached out to him, kissed his cheeks saying "Good night, my prince."

Clef then kissed her cheeks replying "Sleep well, my princess."

–

Behind the doors, there were Caldina, Cresea, Hikaru and Fuu. They were there all the time listening to their great cry moans.

"See, I told y'all! That's where they're going! That lil' missy!" said Caldina throwing her hands up.

"Ohh... Their love is sooo intense and real! I wish Lantis could do the same to me..." Hikaru said as she clapped both of her hands looking with eyes wide watery to the ceiling.

"If you could just make a move first, Hikaru. Lantis could definitely fall in to you." said Cresea as she patted on Hikaru's back.

"I suggest that we call this a night. Ferio might be looking for me." Fuu said.

"Hey, young missy!" Caldina stared at Fuu. "Did you and Ferio had sex already?"

The question frightened Fuu turning her cheeks red. Fuu just looked at ground and answered nothing.

"C'mon guys! Let's head on to our chambers and get some sleep." Cresea said.

All of them walked away and left the place.

–

Morning came. As usual, they went in to the Grand Hall and there, they were having their breakfast.

Master Mage Clef was already there sitting at the table. Caldina, Cresea, Hikaru, Fuu and the others were already there eating their breakfast.

"Where's Umi?" Hikaru asked while munching some bread on her mouth.

Suddenly, the door opened and there Umi came in.

"Speaking of the devil, there she is." Calding pointing out her hand to Umi.

Umi sat on her chair beside Hikaru. "Good morning, guys!" she said. She didn't stared at Clef since she arrived at the hall. She reached her hand to a glass of water and she began to drink it. Clef also did the same.

Caldina suddenly said "You woke up late, Umi... So tell us, how was your night with Clef? Was it fun doing it?" as she was holding her hands closed and rest her chin there smiling.

Both Clef and Umi got choked up and caughed and then turned soooo red.

"WHAAATT!?"

–

THE END!

Did you have fun? I had fun writing it! I hope you pictured it all out. I was trying my best to do so. This is my first ever fanfic story written so please bear with me. I was inspired by Playing Scrabbles with Orcs. Her story about Cephiro Eternus, have you read it? It was sooo awesome! That CLEMI romance! I really love Umi since I was 7 years old! Yea, I just turned 20 last December 2014. Just graduated from college. Yea. Hahaha

Will try my best to improve next. Til next time! :)


End file.
